FROZEN:elsa sin merecerlo recibe la furia de dios (y sobrebibio)
by awesome machine
Summary: (ahora con menos cancer ortograficos (para mis estandares)) una historia escrita con el proposito de darme ideas


frozen no es mio y no a mi...tristemente ...  
elsa estaba en su castillo mirando desde una venta el paisaje cubierto de nieve ella era un mounstruo

vendecida con magia que no podia controlar y que casi mata a su hermana en el pasado,elsa no tenia un

proposito en la vida y habia aceptado pasar el resto de su vida con miedo de algun dia da ar a sus cercanos

"eh disculpa usted es elsa la que congelo todo el reino?" decia un sujeto en traje con el pelo inusualmente corto

"quien es usted y quien lo dejo llegar a esta zona del castillo,no te dijeron que esta zona es privada?" decia elsa friamente

"Ooh disculpeme reyna pero los guardias aceptaron dejarme hablar directamente con usted"

"y quien es usted para que le dejaran irrumpir en MI palacio?"

"mi nombre es oswaldo yensid y vengo de inglaterra"

"crei que mi amenasa le habia llegado ala corona no planeamos pagarle a tu imperio NUNCA nos independisamos hace mucho tiempo"decia a oswald

mientras la alfombra en la que se estaban parando se tornaba azul

sonriendo oswaldo responde "disculpeme el mal entendido reyna elsa pero no vengo de la corona,yo vengo de parte de la iglesia ana su herma

ella me envio aqui para hablar de un tema serio MUY serio..."

"asi? disculpe mi agresividad en ese caso pero tengo que imponerme... ok digame que tema?

oswaldo toce para luego contestar

"durante su tiempo atrapada en el castillo sus padres le ense aron hacerca de el todo poderoso,nuestro se or?

"disculpe?" responde elsa confundida

"dios el creador de todo lo que conocemos,vemos e icluso el que nos probee de nuestras emosiones positivas

vera,la iglesia se estaba preguntando si podiamos hacer una celebracion para festejar que todo salio bien y el reino no se destruyo..."

elsa estaba mirando fijamente a oswald con una sonrisa falsa mientras este seguia hablando de este yeova o jeova?

no importa penso,cuando era ni a la llamaron un ""milagro de dios"" y otras veces cosas no muy bonitas como ""ni a del infierno""

sus padres le dieron una breve explicacion de la religion y armaron una historia de que ella les llego como regalo de dios para calmar al reyno

la unica que sabia la verdad sobre sus poderes naturales es ana pero el dia que le borraron sus recuerdos tambien se llevaron la verdad

y desde entonces a querido explicarle sobre la fachada pero elsa simplemente no encontraba el momento correcto,en cuanto

a la religion ella jamas estubo metida en eso pero tampoco es que le molestace...

"asi que..."decia oswald sacando a elsa de sus pensamientos "no hay problema en nuestra peque a celebracion?"

"no,tienen mi permiso pero puede que no asista e estado ocupada con algunos problemas..."

"excelente mi reyna espero que asista y suerte con esos problemas mientras ire a decirle al sacerdote que podemos preseguir con la celebracion"

"no ire" decia elsa con una dolorosa sinceridad a ana

"pero es importante habra cantos una sena ENOOORME y deliciosa para terminar con una venta de libros y fuegos artificiales que llenaran el cielo de colores"

decia ana con una gran emocion y felicidad que no se compararia con la de ningun infante,aunque elsa no sabia si esto era bueno o malo

"tengo una reunion importante con la nueva reyna cinderela para renovar el contrato de exportacion de hielo y sabes es uno de los productos que mas se exporta de

este reyno y bien sabras qu-"

"si que gran parte de la fortuna real viene del hielo..."dice ana con un tono triste

"pero no te preocupes si esto termina rapido prometo ir para pasarla bien contigo ademas tienes a olaf"

"esta bien pero lo prometiste eh?"

"si te lo prometo"dice ana con una sonrisa

"bueno se orita ocupada no la molesta para dejarla en sus asuntos super importantes de reyna si me disculpa mi pastel me necesita"dice ana mientras se va caminando alegremente

el dia de la celebracion que organiso la iglesia llego y elsa estaba pasando momentos tensos mientras trataba de decidir algo de vida o muerte

"chocolate o vainilla?"susurraba elsa mientras miraba con con los ojos entre cerrados dos valdes de metal con helado

"vainilla" decia mientras se llevaba el valde con elado a su mesedora y con sus poderes crea una cuchara de hielo

"un poco de descanso nunca biene mal" se decia a si mismo elsa una costumbre que agarro por tanto tiempo sola

" espero que ana se la este pasando bien" decia elsa a si misma mientras comia el helado

derrepente el cielo se llena de fuegos artificiales de muchos colores

"y haci se termina esta celebracion" decia elsa mirando por la ventana

"eh?"una esfera de luz blanca en el cielo llama la atencion de elsa esta luz no era para nada normal de hecho elsa jamas habia visto algo tan blanco desde el sol

pero a diferencia del sol esto se movia muy muy muy MUY rapido hacia elsa y si no reaccionaba podria salir lastimada lo cual no seria muy bonito

elsa se levanta rapido de la mesedora y cubre la ventana con hielo bastante grueso pero la esfera destruyo el hielo sin problemas

y esta al estrellarse antes de que elsa pudiese hacer algo ya era demaciado tarde por que todo se volvio blanco y vacio muy muy vacio

*ELSA...* una voz poderosa y de tono muy profundo llamaba a elsa

*LEVANTATE *acto seguido elsa despierta

"..." elsa estaba aterrorisada por la nada literalmente estaba en un vacio blanco flotando lo cual la pertuvaba mucho realmente mucho

*ELSA LA HORA A LLEGADO*

"a-a-ah disculpe pero quien es?" decia con miedo elsa

*YO SOY EL REY DE REYES EL CREADOR DE LOS CIELOS Y LA TIERRA*decia dios mientras relampagos pasaban al rededor de elsa

*HIJA MIA TUS PADRES EL DIA QUE SU PRIMOJENITA NACIO QUEDARON DEVASTADOS AL VER A SU HIJA MUERTA Y COMO ACTO DE MISERICORDIA YO LE DEVOLVI LA VIDA A AQUELLA NI A

ELSA ESA NI A ERAS TU* elsa se quedo callada esperando que este auto-proclamado dios terminara

*PERO NO SOLO TE DEVOLVI LA VIDA TAMBIEN TE VENDECI CON UN DON Y AL DIA SEGUIENTE LE DEJE UN SUE O A TU PADRE DICIENDOLE LO QUE HICE COMO ME AGRADECIO?,PUES

DECIDIO CONVENCERSE QUE TODO LO QUE LE DIJE FUE UN SUE O EL MALAGRADECIDO*

*ELSA TE LLAME AQUI PARA DECIRTE QUE PAGARAS LOS PECADOS DE TUS PADRES Y COMO MUESTRA DE LEALTAD TENDRAS QUE DARME LA VIDA DE TU HERMANA ANA EN UNA MONTA A Y NO DESTRUIRE

TU REINO,DESOVEDECEME Y CONOCERAS MI IRA* al termiar dios mas relampagos pasan al rededor de elsa

*pero no puedo hacer eso se or JAMAS haria algo haci yo amo a mi hermana ademas no dice la biblia que usted ama a sus hijos?,que paso con todo eso..."

*SILENCIO SOY MUY VIEJO Y MILLONARIO PARA ESTO ADEMAS HACE NADA QUE DI VIDA A ESTE PLANETA*

"pero eso fue hace millooones de a os no seria bueno algo de amabilidad a cambio de nada?" decia elsa para tratar de disuadir a dios

*SOY MUY VIEJO Y MILLONARIO PARA ESTO AHORA LARGO* tan pronto como dios termino elsa se habia ido del vacio

derrepente en el vacio justo donde elsa estaba flotando aparece un rectangulo y cual puerta este se habre un centauro musculoso y de color rojo sale

&-y... que tal te fue?-&

*CREO QUE CAPTO EL MENSAJE,VISTE SU EXPRESION?*

&-si...no te habras pasado un poco con eso de teletransportarla tan repentinamente?,podria darle un paro cardiaco-&

*JAMAS LASTIMARIA A MIS HIJOS SIN RAZ N ALGUNA ESO ES BARBARO...* un silencio incomodo se llena en el vacio por unos 5 segundos de a os en el mundo del vacio (2000 a os humanos)

&-AJAJAJAJJAJAAJAJAJJAAJJJAA -&

*AJAJJAJAJJAJAJAAJJAAJA* mientras los auto nombrados dioses (fisicos mas no omnipotentes) re an mil universos paralelos se colapsaban 2 tsunamis nacian y 5 conos con helado de 5 ni os se derretian -  
2 dias despues en el monte tsereve

una persona de aspecto delgado con un palo con el que se sostenia y un humano envuelto en trapos que arrastraba,habia recorria un camino que pocos podian terminar,el camino ala sima del monte tsereve...

"aqui acaba esto" decia mientas tiraba la bosa al piso y acto seguido se quita la capucha para revelar a nada mas y nada menos que a elsa

"CON ESTE SACRIFICIO POR FAAVOR DIOS NO DESTRULLAS MI REINO QUE TANTO COSTO REPARAR"en cuanto termina elsa levanta sus manos y crea una espada de hielo con la cual empiesa a apu alar a ana...

una luz sale delas nubes y esta empiesa a alumbrar a ana desemvolviendola

*ME HAZ OVEDECIDO HIJA Y POR ES- ESPERA ESTA NO ES TU HERMANA ES SU NOVIO LA RUBIA *

"ehh si en cuanto a eso" pero antes de terminar elsa salta de la monta a y en cuanto toca tierra elsa empiesa a patinar por la nieve colina a bajo"

*BUELVE A QUI RUFIAN* la luz empiesa a perseguir a elsa pero esta no era la calida luz de antes ahora era una luz de muerte destruccion y decesperacion

la luz perseguia a elsa a una velocidad increible pero esta paraba repentinamente "se nota que jamas a patinado" reflexionava elsa

*UIUIUIUIU AHH *dios no era el patinador mas experimentado y eso es un hecho que lo atormenta en secreto por eso mataba eskiadores y alpinistas que gustaban de escalar monta as,por pura envidia

ala vista se alcansaba a ver un arbol caido y elsa decide conjelarlo para usarlo como rampa

"WOOOOOW " todo estaba en camara lenta elsa sabia que tenia que actuar rapido por lo que al estar cerca de estrellarse contra el duro piso elsa crea nieve para amortiguar la caida de mas de 209 metros

dios por el otro lado se resigno a mirar como elsa escapaba,humillado dios se rinde y la luz empiesa a hacender al cielo

"WUUUJUU "festejaba elsa mas sin envargo mientras esta se hacercaba mas a tierra se dio cuenta de cuan alto realmente estaban y parecia que esto hiba a dolerle mucho (si no es que muere antes)

/FUUUU CRACK/

"auu..."  
-

ese mismo dia alas 11 de la noche

"au" /suuf/ "au" /suuf/ "au/" la princesa se arrasto desde la monta a hacia su reino lamentablemente llego muy noche y sus guardias la confundieron por una vagabunda

alo lejos elsa veia a una pelirrejo con vestido verde llorando "ser-a ella?" penso

"POR QUEE "lloraba ana que al entrar al cuarto de su novio kristof encontro una peque a carta que decia

ana mi planeta me necesita fue lindo conocerte con cari o zorflog mas conocido en este planeta como kristof

"a-a-aana..."

"ELSA AHORA NO ESTOY DE HUMOR"

"ANA "

"Eh hermana te vez terrible,guardias traegan al medico real rapido "

elsa estaba acostada en una cama en el hospital real los doctores dijeron que era afortunada de vivir mas sin envargo ese dia elsa aprendio unay valiosa leccion muy valiosa

pero la olvido con la caida

FIN -

fainali ai ent dis dad tuk mi laiq 3 deis

estoy orgulloso de esta historia cullo motivo de existir es solo para practicar un poco mi talento al momento de escribir mis historias

enfin no e leido ultimamente fanfics devido a mi reciente adixxxion a las novelas visuales pero diria que este es EL fanfic mas creativo de frozen (almenos en spaniol)

si cintieron ofendidos por el hecho de que dios (yeoba padre de yisus craist)esta en esta historia entonces vallance a otro lugar a sentirse ofendidos,

eeeeh que mas que mas ah recuerden checar mis otros fanfics y...nada mas chaito 


End file.
